Feeding Frenzy (video game)
Feeding Frenzy is an arcade-style aquatic game written by Sprout Games, and published by PopCap Games. With an initial debut in 2004, it saw re-release on the Xbox Live Arcade service, with versions for both the original Xbox and the Xbox 360. The Xbox 360 version, released March 15, 2006, was the 17th most popular Xbox Live Arcade title for 2006. In February 2006, the sequel to this game, Feeding Frenzy 2: Shipwreck Showdown was released. Feeding Frenzy can be found on Daniel Mok's netbook. Gameplay In Feeding Frenzy, players control a hungry marine predator intent on munching as many other fish as possible. During the course of the game's 40 levels, you will switch off between 5 marine animals. The last level is where you attempt to dethrone a large shark, the "Shark King", using Orville the Orca. The player takes on the role of different aquatic species each trying to move up the food chain. As smaller fish are eaten, the player's own fish grows in size and becomes capable of eating somewhat larger fish. By the end of each level, the fish is sufficiently large enough that it can eat almost anything on-screen. Players must be vigilant for hazards which include depth charges, larger predators, naval mines, radiation-poisoned fish, and jellyfish. If the player eats a sufficiently large number of fish in a short period of time, a score-enhancing Feeding Frenzy is initiated. If the player continues to rapidly consume other fish, a further Double Frenzy can be achieved. These both end when a short period of time without further rapid consumption elapses. The full game includes both a normal mode and a "time attack" mode. Fish *Andy - The first playable fish. He is an angel fish. His only ability is a quick dash, or burst of speed. *Leon - The second playable fish. He is a lion fish. While playing as Leon, you unlock the suck ability. *Eddie - The third playable fish. He is an angler fish. The creators made a mistake in saying Eddie was a male, as only females grow that size and live that lifestyle. *J.D. - The fourth playable fish. He is a john dory fish. *Orville - The fifth and last playable fish. He is an orca. Availability The free ActiveX version of Feeding Frenzy can be played online at websites such as the MSN Gaming Zone, but has only a limited number of levels. The Windows version, Feeding Frenzy Deluxe, is available for download as a trial, with the full version available for a fee. Additionally, Xbox and Xbox 360 versions exist. The original Xbox version is available via an Xbox Live Arcade disc from Microsoft, or from Official Xbox Magazine discs. The Xbox 360 version can be downloaded from the Xbox Live Marketplace, either as a free demo, or as a full version. This version is also included on the disc that comes with the Xbox Arcade bundle for the Xbox 360, alongside Pacman Championship Edition, UNO, Luxor 2, and Boom Boom Rocket. The Xbox 360 Pro and Elite versions include this version as one of the 16 game demos preloaded on the hard drive. An arcade version was released by UltraCade Technologies which featured a ticket redemption system. Reception A review by IGN criticized the title's simple mechanics and overall lack of depth, resulting in a score of 6.6 out of 10 for the Xbox 360 version. The review suggested that additional online elements could have helped with the title's otherwise limited lasting appeal. The TeamXbox review also commented negatively about the game's difficulty and replayability, suggesting that it may be better suited towards children. Nonetheless, despite being somewhat shallow, TeamXbox concluded that the game was still accessible and fun, awarding the Xbox 360 version a 7 out of 10. References External links * [http://www.popcap.com/games/feedingfrenzy Feeding Frenzy Homepage] Category:2004 video games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Flash games Category:Mobile games Category:PopCap games Category:Windows games Category:OS X games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Original Xbox Live Arcade games